


The First

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, and so cute, baby first kick, first ultrasound, theyre also emotional, theyre so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: From AllRoadsLeadToMalec on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllRoadsLeadToMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRoadsLeadToMalec/gifts).



> This is part of a prompt from AllRoadsLeadToMalec. Part of the prompt was:
> 
> 'also feeling the baby kick for the first time or getting their first ultrasound together and getting really emotional about it'
> 
> I decided to combine the two together and I hope that it's up to your standards (also thank you for saying something to that other person, but it just means that they didn't read the rules :3)

_First kick_

 

The couple was at home relaxing when it happened.

 

It was a rare day where Alec didn’t have to go to the Institute and Magnus had no clients. Magnus was sitting up with his feet on a fluffy, soft pillow on the couch. Alec was lying across the couch, with his head near the bump, fast asleep.

 

Magnus carded his fingers through the archer’s fluffy raven locks. He felt a thump against his belly and rubbed it. He felt Alec shift and tiredly looked up at him.

 

“Well, hello there Darling. Did you have a nice nap?”

 

“Why’d you hit me?”

 

Magnus tilted his head in confusion. The only thing he’s been doing is running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

 

“Where did you get hit at?”

 

Alec patted the top of his head. Now Magnus was really confused. His head was near his belly and…. He felt another thump and his breathing stuttered. He gestured for Alec to lay down again and waited on bated breath. He felt the thump in his belly again at the same time Alec whined again.

 

Alec sat up with a glare, but quickly turned to concern when he saw the tears in Magnus’ eyes.

 

“Mags?? Are you ok? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get angry. I know that you wouldn’t have-”

 

Alec was cut off when Magnus grabbed his face and kissed him. He sat back, out of breath, and stared at his fiancé. Now, he was confused.

 

“Mags??”

 

The tears freely flowed from his eyes.

 

“Darling, the baby kicked”

 

Alec’s breath hitched. His vision became blurry with unshed tears of his own. He placed his hands on the bump and waited. He leaned down and kissed the bump when he felt the thump.

 

“Hi baby. Its Daddy. Not even born yet and you’re already making yourself known”

 

Magnus was about two seconds away from ugly crying. He never thought that he would get the chance to have this in his life. He never imagined having a loving relationship, least of all with a Shadowhunter. He never thought that he would have someone who would love him, mark and all. He never thought that he would be engaged to someone. it never crossed his mind that he would be carrying his soulmates child either.

 

He looked down and saw Alec staring back up at him like he created the universe. His universe (which they both kinda did). Alec lifted up and placed a gentle, loving kiss onto his fiancé’s lips.

 

“Thank you, Mags. Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift, that is our child”

 

more tears fell from his eyes as he cupped the Shadowhunter’s face.

 

“No, thank you, Alexander. For giving me another chance at love. For choosing to be with me.”

 

The couple hugged before the baby-voiced its opinion, making the parents laugh. Alec and Magnus patted the bump and felt another kick. Needless to say, Alec did not go to work for the rest of the week. It did not bother Magnus, at all.

 

When he did go back to work, Isabelle made fun of him. She kept shoving a picture that Magnus had managed to send sometime last week.

 

It was him with his buried into his fiancé’s hip, talking to the bump and patting it gently. It became his new wallpaper.

 

*~*

 

_First ultrasound/ emotional af_

 

Alec had taken the day off for a very special occasion.

 

Today was the first ultrasound. The very first time that they’d get to see their growing miracle. They were going to see the baby for the first time and to get an estimation of when Magnus would be due. Alec had begged Catarina for this. He wanted to prepare the Institute for when he would be gone.

 

He hadn’t yet discussed the maternity leave for both of them, considering they were both important figures in the Shadow world. He wanted to leave the Institute in Izzy’s hands at least a month before Magnus would be due. He wanted everything to be perfect for when the baby decided to make an appearance. Magnus had also mentioned that Catarina, as his second, would be taking the High Warlock duties when the time came.

 

The expectant parents had woken up before dawn, out of sheer excitement. They both took a stroll to a cozy cafe to purchase a nice, light breakfast on the go. Magnus hadn’t want to risk getting sick in a mundane restaurant, so they ordered out and went back to the loft.

 

Catarina said that she would be coming around 10, so they had some time to kill. They both sprawled onto the couch, cuddling each other and talking about random things. Magnus was in the middle of a story about him and Ragnor, when a portal had opened. Cat stepped out of the portal with a machine and smiled at both of them.

 

“Hello boys”

 

“Hey Cat”

 

She smiled at how happy they looked. She gestured to the machine.

 

“So, are you both ready to meet the little one?”

 

Both men nodded enthusiastically. They both adjusted their positions so that Alec was sitting up and Magnus had his head in Alec’s lap. Catarina lifted up Magnus’ shirt. She grabbed a bottle and squeezed the contents onto his stomach. Magnus shivered and Cat patted his thigh in apology.

 

“Sorry Sugar, its gonna be cold no matter what”

 

Magnus shook his head and smiled at her. She smiled back and grabbed the wand thing. She placed it on Magnus’ belly and smiled brightly. Wordlessly, she turned the screen towards both of them and waited.

 

Both men were speechless.

 

That was their baby. Their little miracle.

 

Catarina smiled at both men as the tears silently fell down both their faces. She was happy for her best friend. He deserved everything good in the universe. The angels (or whatever being listened to them) were finally looking down on Magnus and giving him the happiness that he deserved. She handed Alec a towel and let him help Magnus wipe the gel, before bringing up and giving him a gentle kiss.

 

“Sugar, do you still have that printer somewhere?”

 

Magnus wiped his tears and looked at his friend and nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s in the apothecary. I set it up so that Alec could use it as well to fill out reports at home.”

 

Cat nodded and clicked a few buttons. She stood up to give the couple a bit of a moment and went to retrieve the pictures. She grabbed them from the printer and walked back out to see Magnus sitting in Alec’s lap, hugging each other. Alec had moved back a couple of inches to place his hands on the small bump. He smiled at it with the tears still running down his face. He looked at Magnus again and placed little kisses across his face, causing the Warlock to giggle. By Lilith, they were so cute it was giving her cavities. She smiled for a bit before clearing her throat. Magnus turned his head and Cat walked to the couple.

 

“Here, I’ve printed out the sonogram picture for you”

 

The couple gently grabbed the picture and stared at it, more tears filling their eyes. They thanked Cat before they went back to hugging each other and crying tears of happiness. She waved them off and opened a portal to leave, tears of happiness for the couple in her eyes. She prayed that her friend's happiness will last a very long time

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a whole damn minute since I wrote fanfiction. 
> 
> I really hope that this story is up to your standard and if anyone would like to send me a prompt, but don't want to post it on the first part. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as yuki-chicken


End file.
